


嘿，看那部超级英雄电视剧了没？

by Suelmogry



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suelmogry/pseuds/Suelmogry
Summary: DCBC电视台新播出了一部以超人为原型的电视剧，这实在是让人非常分心。





	嘿，看那部超级英雄电视剧了没？

**Author's Note:**

> 采用了三巨头、二代绿红和火星叔海王这样的阵容作为正联人员，考虑到大家的年龄和经历决定把助手们都设定为还没长大的青少年.

**01.**

    克拉克这一上午到目前为止都过得不错。早晨起来顺利到了报社，没有突发事件就没有迟到。开会时远处突然响起的消防警铃让他感恩戴德地逃离了伦巴德慷慨激昂的发言，回来的时候连佩里都在克制自己翻白眼的冲动。甚至刚才吉米顺手帮他倒了杯咖啡，都让他觉得这一天真是棒极了。

    直到八卦版的凯特·格兰特点了他的名。

    这样描述是不太严谨的，确切地说当时的景象是这样——

    “哦我的老天！露易丝！吉米！克拉克！你们快来看！”凯特用恨不得让整个楼层的人都听见的兴奋叫声喊他们过去，即使他们挥个手就能看见彼此。

    被这股兴奋劲儿感染了的吉米第一个冲过去低头看向凯特的电脑，然后爆发出一阵大笑。“你们不会相信这个的，”他的声调也拔高了，带着忍都忍不住的笑，“快过来看啊，你们两个！”

    被叫到名字的另外两人则困惑地对视一眼，露易丝率先走过去，克拉克则不情愿地拖着脚步。如果有什么新闻让他们三个同时被叫过去，那一定是因为超人了。可是……？克拉克困惑地边走边回忆，最近几天自己也没干什么太出格的事情，虽然他周一在哥谭暗巷里跟布鲁斯来了一发，那也不可能被人撞见啊。

    “……我要告他们诽谤。”露易丝已经抱起肩膀，半是无奈半是有趣地站在了凯特的桌边。

    “省省吧，我都没说什么。”吉米耸了耸肩，觉得还挺有趣的。

    克拉克终于挪了过去，在看到凯特还没来得及编辑的稿件配图时也带上了哭笑不得的表情。

    那是一张剧照。准确地说是一个电视剧的试播集的。一个有超能力能上天入地的男人爱上了一个不惧危险的女摄影师，他们正在天空中拥抱着对视。听着熟悉不？

    “不管这个电视剧的制片人是谁，他把你们三个的特点中和了。”凯特兴奋地指出了这显而易见的一点，“而超人甚至都不能告他们侵犯名誉权！毕竟这个电视剧的男主角名叫‘终极人’而且他来自火星。”

    哦得了吧，你们不会想知道真正的终极人是什么德行的，此外，这对尚恩也是一种侮辱。克拉克在内心翻了个白眼，没有说话。

    “我从这个电视剧开始立项就在跟进了，”凯特继续兴致勃勃地说，“但我没想到他们居然真的做出了试播集，DCBC电视台也已经买下并且确定了播出日期。老天，你们知道剧组甚至还选好了演员准备在今后登场组建正义联盟吗？”

    “他们显然干得出来，”露易丝讽刺地说，“前年还上映了一部超人和蝙蝠侠的电影来着。”

    “你说蝙蝠侠找超人谈心的那个？我去看了两次。”吉米大笑起来，拿胳膊肘捅捅克拉克，“你好像特别镇定，难道你就没什么想说的吗？”

    “呃，事实上……”事实上我早就知道这事了，克拉克在心里想，不过这可不能说出来，“我正在想如何联系超人，”他带着一脸的敬业表情说，“或许可以采访一下他对这个电视剧的看法。”

    露易丝犀利地看了他一眼，“是个好点子，小镇男孩，”她说着开始走回自己的办公桌，“不过我很怀疑超人愿不愿意花时间理会这种无聊的影射。”

    那你可就错了，露易丝。克拉克在心底苦笑。

 

    事实上正义联盟开会的时候已经讨论过这个了。

    最初那位金牌制作人提出拍摄超级英雄电视剧的时候，他们就在例会里讨论过一次，由蝙蝠侠提出来的。当时大家都表现得很困惑，因为这看起来实在不像是日理万机的蝙蝠侠会关注的事情。

    “我说……操心这个干什么呢？”绿灯侠首先指出，“我们中间的绝大部分人都很忙，有的甚至不会看电视。无意冒犯，海王。”

    “这没什么，”海王看起来有些无奈，“我们有比地表居民更有趣的娱乐活动。”

    “这么说不太公平，我还是会追剧的，”戴安娜无视几道惊异的目光，补充说，“据我所知尚恩也很喜欢看电视。”

    火星猎人只是平静地点了点头。

    “重点不是你们会不会看。”蝙蝠侠及时地出声才没让话题偏向了“你们喜欢看什么类型的电视剧”，“而是正义联盟的形象塑造。”他看到大家都停止了讨论才继续说，“影视作品的传播非常迅速，而它所留下的刻板印象也是根深蒂固的。”

    “比如你和超人的那部电影。”闪电侠附和的语气十分认真，让人根本生不起气来。尽管如此绿灯侠还是在他身边笑倒了，边笑还边看着超人问：“还记得电影上映以后你们俩被媒体围堵吗，差点连飞都飞不起来了？”

    超人以手掩面呻吟了一声，“你就非得拖我下水是吧，灯侠。”

    “……这就是为什么我们一定要密切注意这部电视剧的诞生。”蝙蝠侠用公事公办的语气强行转移话题，“艺术来源于生活，大家以超级英雄身份露面时必须考虑好带给公众的影响，不要给无聊的人们提供什么素材。”

    但那次的例会最终还是以“你们喜欢看什么类型的电视剧”结束的。

 

**02.**

    回到现在。克拉克虽然对这电视剧有些不快，但他没怎么放在心上，毕竟人们有权利选择自己喜爱的娱乐消遣。不过是一个外星小伙和地球姑娘的俗气浪漫史而已，他这样告诉自己，而我跟露易丝甚至只是好朋友。

    事情就这样相安无事地过了三个月，谁也没再提起过这小小的试播集。直到有一天，超人在一栋危房倒塌前救出了几户人家，刚一落地，突然就被蜂拥而至的记者包围了。

    “超人先生，请问您看过以您为原型的那部电视剧了吗？”

    “您的感情生活是否也像电视剧一般一帆风顺呢？”

    “超人先生——”

    克拉克落荒而逃。

 

    “这太疯狂了！”瞭望塔里，超人抓着正在值班的闪电侠诉苦，“他们为什么就搞不懂电视剧和真实生活不一样呢！”

    闪电侠特别理解地点点头，递给他一包蔬菜干，“吃点东西缓缓吧，我心情不好的时候就常常这样做。”

    “可你其他时候也在一直吃。”超人忍不住揭穿他只是想在值班时间吃零食的举动，然而他还是心怀感激地接过了那包零食，低头一看——“拉奥啊。”

    包装上正是当红电视剧男主角的代言，穿着可笑的蓝色戏服。

    “哦，关于这个，真是对不起，”闪电侠探过头来扫了一眼，真心实意地道歉说，“你也知道我吃东西速度快，根本注意不到包装。”

    超人自暴自弃地把包装袋撕成了两半，从男主角的头部开始。

 

    更惨的还在后面。

    “最近别来我家。”布鲁斯在一次小型战斗结束后在他耳边轻声说。

    “为什么？！”克拉克看起来很受伤，“你知道我是爱你的，那电视剧都是假的，对吗？”

    布鲁斯面具下的嘴唇紧紧抿成一条线，这表示他做出了一个鄙夷的表情。“我当然不会被那种东西误导，”他已经射出了抓钩，“只是迪克看得有点入迷，他肯定会追问你。”

 

    随着剧集一周周的播出，联盟的众人再也不能坐在一旁看热闹了。

    “我不敢相信我居然是第一个被引入电视剧的角色。”海王惊愕地说，“但我哪里长得像一条会说话的鱼了？”

    “他们只是对亚特兰蒂斯人有极大的误解。”戴安娜安慰他说，“慢着——你是怎么知道的？”

    “这个，呃，”亚特兰蒂斯的君王此刻看起来有点不好意思，“加斯回家的时候讲给我听的。”

    “我侄子告诉我他们同学都在看这个。”坐他对面的闪电侠心累地说，“他跟朋友打赌说我第一个出场结果输了。”

    “哦，别着急，你会出场的。”亚瑟的语气里带着一种莫名的骄傲感。

    “我想他对此一点都不期待。”超人替闪电侠回答说。

 

    又过了几周。

    “我就一个月不在地球发生了什么？”绿灯侠盯着网络新闻看了一会儿，感觉灯戒可能有点死机。

    “相信你的眼睛。”超人用欢欣鼓舞的语气补了一刀，大概是之前被魔法攻击了，他看起来毫无罪恶感。

    “这个……绿光女是一个金发大波的女人？还跟男主角有点什么过去？”绿灯侠把屏幕一关，闭上眼装死，“虽然仔细想想也不错。”

    “我很高兴你对她没什么偏见，”尚恩慢条斯理地说，“演员的演技非常好，在回忆和现在时之间切换得天衣无缝。”

    尚恩后来有点后悔说过这话，因为此后几天绿灯侠在值班的时候一直悄悄开着小窗口补剧，他甚至会在战斗的时候具现出电视剧人物的样子，连恶棍们都有些措手不及。

 

    十二月的某天，布鲁斯因为来大都会参加商业活动的关系，顺便在克拉克的小公寓里过了一夜。这是个平凡而温馨的晚上，他们在晚饭时讨论起了即将到来的圣诞节和新年，之后布鲁斯安静地窝在沙发上看财务报表，克拉克则在他身边写着稿。两个人虽然各忙各的，但这难得的二人世界对他们来说已经是最好的放松了。

    ——直到克拉克忙完之后打开电视，想调节一下气氛。

    “唔，”布鲁斯盯着电视上那对正在亲热的超级英雄情侣说，“我不知道你也看这个。”

    “我最多只看过这个台的早间新闻。”克拉克也一脸古怪地看着电视里终极人和绿光女手拉着手，忍不住说：“这样对女主角很不公平。”

    “嗯哼。”布鲁斯把文件扔到一边，倒进克拉克怀里，“我想明天你又要被无端指责一轮了。”

    “我还是不敢相信你竟然就让这个电视剧播出了。”克拉克伸出一条胳膊搂住他，轻柔地感受着布鲁斯人类身躯里传达的温热。这话引得布鲁斯在他胸膛上闷声笑了出来。

    “即使是蝙蝠侠也不能什么都管。”他解释说，“我查了整个剧组的底，他们都很清白，没什么理由阻止他们制作这部电视剧。”

    “而且……”他翻了个身享受来自超人的按摩，想了想又没说出口，“你就看着吧。”

 

**03.**

    季播剧的冬歇期到了，可这并没让联盟众人消停下来。因为至此电视剧里正义联盟的成员基本出现得差不多了，这让一群真正的英雄们闲暇时间多了一个话题。

    “你们有没有意识到，蝙蝠侠一直都没有出场？”一天戴安娜在休息室里这样问他们，“我是说，连闪电侠都在冬歇集的最后以一道红光的形式出现了。”

    “我早就疑心这一点了，”绿灯侠煞有介事地点头说：“谁不知道超人和蝙蝠侠是世界最佳搭档啊？难道蝙蝠对剧本动了手脚把自己删了，却没管我们的死活。”

    “我听说的版本是制片人不想让人们联想起那部电影，毕竟他们声称自己做的并不是超人的故事。”闪电侠加入了他们，然后平静地接受了他们惊讶的表情，“家庭聚会的话题而已。”他解释说。

    老远听到他们又在讨论电视剧的超人决定去别处看看自己有什么可帮忙的，比如布鲁斯再不起床就得用他的超级速度帮忙换装赶过来了。

 

    不过蝙蝠侠的确始终没有出场，随着春夏的交替观众们开始变得好奇起来。电视剧给了充足的暗示，证明在这个宇宙里的确是有这么一号人物存在的，但他迟迟不肯出场吊足了观众们的胃口。

    迪克一开始也是以一个普通观众的身份发出过疑问，但他实在没那么多精力像个普通的青少年一样追剧。有一天他实在没忍住黑进了剧组导演的电脑，看完之后一脸震惊地退了出来。

    “你早就知道了是吧？”他看着蝙蝠洞里气定神闲的布鲁斯追问。

    对此布鲁斯只是把刚练完的杠铃交到了他手上。

 

    再后来，DCBC电视台宣布这部剧由于收视率不佳被砍时，距离季终集就剩一个月了。很多观众对此表示十分惋惜，网络上掀起了声势浩大的求复活请愿活动。各大媒体的八卦版纷纷刊文分析，为何这样一部现象级的电视剧会落得一季就砍的下场。

    “原因很明显不是吗，”接受采访的布鲁斯·韦恩是在一次晚宴里被记者拦下的，他举着香槟杯，一脸嫌弃地说：“我们那哥谭同乡去哪了！谁要看没有蝙蝠侠的超能电视剧啊！”

    结果那天小丑打劫会场的时候破天荒地赞扬了韦恩先生一把。当然他最后还是被蝙蝠侠扔回了阿克汉姆，据说他被拖走之前还尖叫着“让他们看看真正的你！蝙蝠！”这种不知所云的话。

    一天之后新播出的剧集里，蝙蝠侠终于出场了，确切地说他叫夜枭。他刚一出场就抢走了绿光女的魔法权杖，绑走了终极人的摄影师女友，还把那条鱼人打得再也不敢上岸——等等？？哦，你没看错，他是这一季的大反派！

    “这真让人失望，”莱克斯·卢瑟也接受了采访，“我每周抽出时间来看剧不是为了等来这个的！这个反派完全配不上男主角！”

 

    电视剧结局那天，正义联盟内部有些低气压。他们全员出动试图带走一只迷路的外星巨兽，但尚恩没能跟它建立起牢固的心灵链接，最终还是打了起来。等到战斗结束的时候神奇女侠收好真言套索，后知后觉地发现自己好像又砸坏了一架蝙蝠侠的飞机。她连声道歉，表示一定会加在自己的战损单上，然后换来了蝙蝠侠一个意味深长的安抚。

    “不要让这些情绪影响到你，公主。”

    说完这句话，他被超人搂起腰拉着就飞走了，鉴于他的确没有更便捷的交通工具，平时联盟里的大家都没怎么注意过这一点。今天戴安娜若有所思地看着他们远处的身影，转身追上刚刚飞起来的尚恩说：“电视剧的结局糟透了不是吗。”

    尚恩表示同意：“没想到那么精彩的开场，最后却以夜枭杀了女主角作为结尾。”

    “幸好我们的世界不是这样。”戴安娜笑了起来，“看他们这样多好。”

    “戴安娜……？”

    “得了吧，尚恩，我觉得你肯定早就知道了，关于他们两个。”亚马逊公主想了想，换了个措辞，“这说起来可比电视剧要好看多了。”

    火星猎人自空中遥遥地望向了远方，继而温和地笑了起来：“是啊。”你不会想知道这电视剧的真正出品人是谁的。他在心里说。

 

    ——The End——


End file.
